icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XSophieSakura
Re: Seddie / Creddie page The Seddie and Creddie pages were blocked from wiew with a template that covered everything in a comment; deleting the comment fixed the problem. Trust me, that person has done worse things before. Mak23686 11:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) That person has been blocked permanently several times already; I already changed it to permanent. Mak23686 11:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Blocked I was blocked from chat becuase staying iCalry wikia should be shut up done because of spamming and people getting to addicited. Plus unblock. Candy blocked me also. It's very unfair :( Bearworld 01:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! I am SamFreddieLove :)... I'm a Seddie Shipper , I'm italian and I'm 15, nearly, 16 years old ... really??? are you our creator?? It's fantastic!! Nice to meet you :) iCarly is AWESOME!!! :) Thank you for all this!!! SamFreddieLove Hi! Hey, Im Sorrel and I just scrolling through the admin list, clicked your name and found out you created this wiki :D! Im a seddie shipper (not so much on the creddie ship). Well I hope we get to know each other better (despite my poor 6 edits :(!) LOL Just reply back ASAP but its all up to you hehehe Sorreltail18Message Me! 03:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I Don't Know Why..? A link for the Wiki home page is showing in the infobox in the "Episode guide" Section when the link doesn't show up in source mode on the IStill Psycho page Can you fix it. Thanks in advance --DevonAndersen 21:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind I fixed it just had to add some brackets Welcome Welcome back to wiki. i just made its Message from Wikia Got this message from Wikia: Hi, I'm leaving this with you as the most recently active admin :) We're just about to make a change to how watchlist emails work for this wiki. Previously, if you didn't visit the watched page after getting an email, you never got another for that page - annoying if you miss one mail, then never get notified of other changes. So we are experimenting with adding a time-out to that. If the page is edited again a day later, you'll get another notification mail (if you have notifications turned on of course). You won't get a notification for every edit, there's a maximum of one a day for each page. Please can you let the other admins know and keep an eye out for anyone confused by this? Please point people to the contact form if needed. Thanks :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Lotstar 07:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanned Why was i Kickbanned I did nothing! Seddielover45 14:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Seddielover45Seddielover45 14:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) How? You haven't been on here for a month and your already an admin. How did you do that? You're supose to be on here for a long time, have tons of edits, and type the right way to be an admin. All you did was type right. Also, i should be an admin cause i have tons of edits, i have been on here for a long time, and i type right. So unfair. I think the website made a mistake, but no offense to you.~ Icreddie (Talk) 12:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC). ship warring Just wanted to alert re a user 'Seddieisallthat' who posted several disparaging remarks on the creddie page. So maybe warn them and i think the comments could be deleted. Kk thanks. Also posted to Eric so guess whoever sees first. Omgitisme 01:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) OK THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I will try to contribute as much as i can towards the iCarly wiki. You have a great day! :)Codeveronica 18:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Am I Kickbanned or Something? :S Okay for some reason everytime I go on chat now, It shows up with a blank page.... I see the iCarly bit on it.... but Not the users... So am I kickbanned or sumthin? which is kinda strange since I am a mod.... Any ideas on why its not working? Purple xx Okay I'll try that thanks! :) I use Internet Explorer, But I'll try Google Chrome, if logging in and out doesnt work. Thanks for your help! :) The Home Page Hey Sophie, on the homepage of the iCarly Wiki Can you please change Upcoming Episodes to iCan't Take It with the September 17th airdate. Thanks in advance DevonAndersen 18:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For editing it so fast --DevonAndersen 18:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) hey, thanks for the message..i may have to take you up on that offer. lol. Episode Guide Hello Sophie, The Episode Guide page needs to be updated for iLost My Mind and iDate Sam and Freddie for their summaries. I was going to to them but it said Admins only, so if you could please Update it that would be great. Thank You:) ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 20:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Um.... How Do I Add The Infobox You Made For Me On My Page? XDDDDDD Thanks :P ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 23:42, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ??? Is it ok if I make my userpage like urs??? Thanks :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 21:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Could I copy the templates??? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You're back? I thought you left. NeneG wrote a blog about it. Bolivianbacon 00:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ??? Did you change your mind or something..... :( [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 21:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Editing Issues Having problems editing Jennette's gallery page when I try to publish It doesn't and a spam messages comes up --DevonAndersen 20:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Tried to add this photos at first I thought was the file extension so I sacreen capped and renamed them. Nothing worked! Little frustrated DevonAndersen 20:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Also sent this exact message to Eric. He said to ask you. RE I'm sorry. did i do something wrong? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 00:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) My Bad Next time I'll do that if it happens again I just wasn't sure Thanks Sophie DevonAndersen 17:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Question... LOL It's so cool how the page recognizes me!!!!! I was just kind of curious...what exactly did you say to Alica to convince her not to hate admins, anymore? I've been trying to do that for a long time, but I was never able to get through to her. lol Cartoonprincess 21:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Please Block Hello Sophie, There is a person who needs to wither have a warning or be blocked. The user is Maxroxy This person has made an edit on IBloop Sequel saying "Sam gets killed" and erased the whole page. I recently edited to get it back, its fixed now. Thank you, ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 20:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ban someone for me please I was wondering if you could ban a user named 'BlackRose12100' she replied a very mean comment to me on the Freddie page, and it just really hurts me that someone I don't even know would want to hurt my feelings like this, she also used some curses in her comment, and I'm pretty sure cursing isn't allowed here, and the term "bitch" or "bitchy" makes me VERY uncomfortable, I've never been called that by anyone in my whole entire life, so some stranger that I don't even know to say it to me is just, wow, and I don't know if my original comment was what everyone considers "ship warring" but if it was than I'm so sorry, I didn't know what it was till today, and I'd take it back, I'm still trying to figure out everything on this wikia, but what this user said to me really hurt me, and makes me think that she/he is a very mean person, and I'm not tryin to be whiny or a brat or anything by telling you this, but I just really feel very uncomfortable after reading what she put, honestly, and if you want to see for yourself what she wrote then you can go to the Freddie page and see for yourself, cuz honostly I don't think I've ever attacked ANY user on here like she/he attacked me, and I just don't think its fair, but heres the comment anyways............. "Ok u just need to shut up about the whole thing, If your a creddie fan go to the Creddie page, Honestly your doing your self no fevers coming on here and bitching about this, well ive got some news flash for you, Seddie might not be broken up because they love each other we will just have to wait till IQ to see if they have or haven't. When we see iQ and if they have broken up, then fair enough i respect that because i know that this show will end with Seddie being together, And also Carly is the Main charector well The main of the show, while Seddie is her best friends and normally The main does not end up with the best friend, its normally the two that bicker that end up together. So can you please shut up about this and saying"I told you so, i told you so" does not make you right, you just think your right, which your probably wrong, so lets face facts. Your a bitchy girl with a big head that spends all her time shouting "I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO" so give it a rest." So yeah, sorry to waste your time with this, but its really been bothering me ever since I read it, so can you please do something about this, PLEASE! Thank You very much! Sincerely NerdyNoName <3 <3 <3 help some person named neveischeese is tormenting someone on chat and just is being nasty blocking someone why did you block Sockstar1? what did he do? I don't see anything bad that he has done [[User:Kittygirl7878|♥☺'Kittygirl7878'☻★]] (talk) 00:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi i was blocked on chat for unknown reasons to me could you please reconsider Cookies333 22:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC)Cookies333 I know you've been depressed... I know you have been depressed lately, and I know how much you love My Little Pony...so I introduce you to... ISOPH THE PONY! I made her on this Pony creating website that I found, I made her purple pinkish because those are the colors always on your profile. I did make her a cutie mark, but it was covered by the cape. She is flying because she is a superhero. Cape adds to that. So what do you think? I am a link. Rawr. 19:31, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I decided on a favorite I was bored, and I decided to entertain you :P I have decided on my favorite My Little Pony. I saw the first two episodes of the second season, and I have to go with my new avatar, Twilight Sparkle. Why? Because she always knows what's right, and keeps her group together. She shows great leadership qualities. She is strong willed and has a good heart too. Although being the "leader" of the group, she doesn't put herself first or consider herself of higher rank of everyone else, which are qualities I wish to have (If I were to ever get power over anyone ever in my life XD) Wow, I am analyzing My Little Pony waaay more than I should be XD. But this is fun :D. I am a link. Rawr. 23:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Insert Username Hi. In the Victorious Wiki, the InsertUsername thing doesn't work. But in the iCarly Wiki, it works here. Why is that? Is this some type of glitch or something? You watch you mouth. What?! 17:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Confused xS Hey, its Purple xx... do you remember last time when i couldnt seem to get on chat, its happening again.... am i like banned or something? Oh right okay! I just wanted to be sure... of whatever was wrong. thanks! :) Hello, Love <3 I got an account on the wiki! Just remember, I did it for YOU <333 Heyo JSYO, chat just broke down for me...did it do that for you? If not, then I didn't leave abruptly, my connection broke or something. Contact me on twitter. I am a link. Rawr. 11:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Shipwarring Ban Edit A user named Seddie is DEAD Creddie will PREVAIL was recently banned for ship warring on the Seddie page. She did not mean any of the comments. She was just playing a little joke on us. She has another account and she came on later saying she was playing a joke. I think she does not deserve the ban. Can you possibly lift the ban? Thanks. Yanks28 22:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I have a surprise... http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SCherry08/Dear_Sophie me and several other users made this for you. I am a link. Rawr. 20:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Can I make myself a sandbox on here Waluigifan27 22:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Deleted File I noticed you deleted one of my gifs that I posted. It was under the name "zjdjddjpg.gif". Why did you delete it? Was it the file size? Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 19:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) May be a problem.... Okay... So, SCherry08's page is filled with things concerning wanting to die....Devon and I think something should be done about this because, afterall, it's really not that good of a thing.... :/ [[User:ILoveSeddie1234321|'I am McCain']] (talk to me!) 22:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Some Concerns I have some concerns, regarding User:SCherry08. While I was looking through new photos, I noticed she posted photos with the suicidal message, "I wanna die.", so I looked on her profile. Constant messages and photos and posts with the same message. What should we do? It's not healthy for her to post that and it is not healthy for other users to view that if they go on her profile. Also sent this exact message to Mak and the other admins --DevonAndersen 22:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sophie. It's Ant. I was on my laptop at my Grandma's (I was on Chat) and I went to take a shower. I came back and my IP adress was blocked because of this SpencerHaterGirl123/A Unreasonable Seddier (I believe they are the same person). I'm not sure why, but I may have an explanation. You see; I was on my iPad there, and the Wifi on it is terrible. It never ever connects. So I checked the Apple website, to see if there was any help. It told me to "change the IP adress". So I did. And perhaps, while I've done this, it's found the same IP adress as this idiotic poser. It might not be this; I just know that once it connected to someone else's IP adress besides my own new one. Thanks. Ant 157349 Live like theres no tomorrow. 20:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) http://sakurafanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Santa%27s_List Ho Ho Ho! It's time to get presents started! I'll help when I get back. Re: Wiki Closing Accounts I noticed and commented DevonAndersen 23:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) No Worries As far as the background, I know were just giving me feedback. No worries on that, but I don't know I just thought you and Ali seemed a little angry with me for trying to make all these changes like how I had to change the policy and how I wanted to change the main page design and background. I just hope you and Ali are not mad at that. It's never my intention to overstep my boundaries, esp. that I'm an admin. You do not have to apologize at all, but I appreciate the message DevonAndersen 20:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I Call Him Green Dude Question about affiliates page I recently started a Spam/Jerrette forum and it was suggested to me by EpicFork that I seek out one of them admins here, and see about getting the forum added to the affiliates page. We are growing quickly, and it'd be an honor to be an affliate. The link: http://spencerandsam.freeforums.org/ Thanks for your time! PrettySirenx 03:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Question i do not mean to be rude, but how was I spamming? -Danville The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 00:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: What exactly did I do? The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 00:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Banned/Kicked WTF was I kicked/banned from the chat? I was merely pointing out it's junkiness. I won't point it out again but geez. Take|comm 01:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hackers Hey Sophie, I don't know if anyone else has been experiencing this but I definetly have. Someone has been going in my account and changing my password.Lately, the wiki is acting really strange for me but when I log out it goes back to normal. Please help! Sparky516 02:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Directed Directed User:Zjoeyjjj to you. Apparently he has an issue with some comments you deleted. I told him to take that up with you if he doesn't feel it's right. --DevonAndersen 17:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey why did you delete the iBalls page? Dan confirmed on his twitter, blog & facebook that it's an actual episode :) Marr1114 21:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ♥♥♥ Have a great Christmas Sophie ♥♥♥♥ x) DoubleCross♥ xx ♥♥♥ Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Please.... Please read this; '''http://tinyurl.com/d4uyp9m '''Take what I and people have said into consideration... Please :/ DoubleCross♥ New York, New York! - Part 1 Click here to read the latest issue of Two Girls, One World. Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 21:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) iCarly:Season 6 Okay there have been talking about season six here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:List_of_iCarly_episodes#Sixth_season, For some resaon I think and kind of agree with them that season 2 might have not been split at all. I think we should try to get a formen up and try to come with an easier solutation to this. Let me know what you think. I am currently talking to someone on tv.com at this time and hopefully we all can rethink this since it is some what confusing. Also if you can put a post on the wikipedia page about this on your opion that would be great. I have been having some troubles on the site and can not edit. I can commut from tv.com and here though. Nickelodeon shows always have this issue. Schneider gets a production order and films a bunch of shows for a given production order (reflected in production code). Nickelodeon defines broadcast seasons for its own reasons and chooses which shows (and they can mix and match from different production runs if they so desire) and which order to broadcast in a given season. iTunes also buys the shows and likes to bunch them by production code. This article is stated to be about a Nickelodeon show so should match Nickelodeons definition of what they say a season is. Schneider doesn't get to make that call.Since Nickelodeon are the bosses, they broadcast the shows, so this articles on the internet goes by what they say, not what Schneider or iTunes say. Because this is a 'list' it should be in order of broadcast not order of filming. Schneider can only quote production cycles whereas this article defines the actual airing of the programs. Nickelodoen air the show and they fund and control it; Schneider basically works for them. So maybe we should just put season 2 and 3 back into one season. If were gonna do it we have to all be on the same page on iCarly Wiki, wikipedia, tv.com and other fan related sites Also Noah Relpyed to me on his facebook Here http://www.facebook.com/#!/noahBmunck/posts/10150496050078270and Said production seasons and airing seasons are different.. Sometimes during a production season/cycle we will film a lot of episodes so it makes an airing season longer. we are going into a 5th season. Thanks let me know what you think or reply on the wikipedia talk page my talk page, or iCarly formans at tv.com This has been an issue for along time now.Checker Fred 16:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) iCarly season 2 I emailed Nickelodeon and they said that season 2 was never split. They said Nickelodeon is currently airing episodes from season four of iCarly. This is saying that they never split season 2 and just wanted a new opening. Just wanted to let you guys know. Checker Fred 21:31, January 13, 2012 (UTC) hey XSophieSakuraReeny30 21:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC)